


HOTEL OF SHADOW He Always Comes Back

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Maybe later idk, blah, just know that it's the same ol crazy angsty hotel of shadow story, right y'all know the drill, too lazy to tag right now so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: After five months, someone very special finally returns to the hotel... though he's not the same demon he used to be.This part takes place afterYou Can't Help Me,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	HOTEL OF SHADOW He Always Comes Back

_Clack, clack, clack..._

Two certain demons had two very different reactions to the sound: Charlie's face lit up, a huge smile filling her face as her chest seemed to swell. Vaggie... well, a burning rage boiled in the deepest pits of her stomach, spreading through her veins. Both knew who it was before a very familiar, yet hoarse voice called out "Hello?" 

"( _Son of a bitch!_ )" Vaggie growled. 

She was the first one to take off, flying through the halls with a very nervous royal demoness following behind her, trying to convince her not to do something stupid (though not in those exact words). As Vaggie ran, she reached behind her and pulled out her spear, charging through the halls with it pointed directly in front of her. Patients of the hotel saw her coming and quickly moved aside as she sped past them; they didn't know if her trusty spear was demonic or angelic, but none of them were willing to get in her way to find out. 

She eventually reached her destination, her remaining eye locking onto a tall, red-clad demon. Another growl escaped Vaggie as she charged towards him, pointing her spear at his his long neck with her teeth bared. 

Alastor said nothing, glancing at the weapon and lazily blinking at it. Something seemed different about him, but she didn't know what it was... couldn't put her finger on it. 

Nothing happened, so Vaggie opened her mouth. What she was going to say died on her tongue when the Radio Demon reached out, sighing as he gripped the spear and brought it closer to him, the tip of it practically resting against his throat. 

"Go ahead," he said. "Do what you must. You'll be doing us all a favor." 

Vaggie's anger was almost completely replaced with shock. She gripped tightly onto what little of her rage was left, and she pulled the spear down. Alastor seemed to know what she was up to and closed his eyes, clearly accepting what was about to happen. 

She held it there for a second, then went to jerk her spear up into his throat and through his skull. 

"NO!" 

Charlie pulled Vaggie back, and her spear completely missed its intended target. The moth stifled a growl; she'd been so close! Alastor opened his eyes, staring at Charlie as though he'd just had his heart wrenched out and stomped on. He seemed to have just noticed her. 

"No, no," the Princess of Hell continued, putting herself between them and holding her arms out. "Nononono. Nobody's killing nobody!" She gave Vaggie a pointed look, who lowered her spear. She didn't exactly feel ashamed of trying to kill the Radio Demon, though she knew she was never getting a chance like that again. 

Alastor's eyes flashed and he backed away from Charlie. Vaggie saw concern spread through the demon princess' features as she looked him over. "Holy shit," Charlie murmured. 

He... didn't look too well, to be honest. He looked exhausted, and his clothing was loose on him. His cheekbones were more obvious, the corners of his smile twitching as he tried to keep it on his face, his eyes hollow and empty and full of guilt. 

Basically, he looked like a mess. 

Charlie tried walking up to him. He took a step back before she could get too close, his eyes flashing again, wrapping his arms around himself. "Al—" Charlie started, but he materlized into the shadows before she could say anything more. The shadow zipped up the stairs and away from them both. 

Vaggie couldn't be too sure, but it seemed as though Alastor was... afraid. 

... 

Alastor found his old room within the hotel, and crashed into the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, rushing back to make sure the door was locked. Once he was certain no one else could get in, he leaned back against the door, sliding down to the floor with a huge sigh. 

Well. 

That had been a trainwreck. 

Alastor had taken a week to pull himself together, but it was obvious now that he was still in no state to face Charlie... or anyone else, for that matter; he had given Vaggie a chance to end his afterlife, and it seemed as though his throat had closed at the sight of Charlie. 

So. Here he was now, once more locking himself away. 

This was going to be harder than he'd previously thought. 

Minutes passed, and he heard someone knocking on the door. "Al? It's me... Charlie. Are you in there?" 

Of course she would head up here after him. He chose to say nothing, but Charlie went on. "Okay... I don't know if you are, but... it's very clear that you're not alright. Still... welcome back to the hotel, Al." His heart panged at that, his ears drooping a little. 

"Char—" He stopped to clear his throat, then tried again. "Charlie... I..." He pulled one of his legs to his chest with a sigh. "I'm... I'm not staying." 

She didn't say anything, but he could still sense her soul... if hellborns had souls, that is. 

"...is this about what you did to me?" the demon princess asked after a long, long pause. "Al... it's not your fault. You didn't mean it, alright?" He heard her sigh, and she added, "I don't hate you. Okay? I forgrive you." 

"...how?" He pulled his other leg up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I hurt you..." He didn't mean for his voice to come out so small and sad. 

"I know, but you clearly weren't in the best mindset," she said. "Besides, it's hard to be mad at something you did almost five fucking months ago, Al. I-if, uh... if you're me, anyway. 

"Nevertheless, it's as a wise man once said to me—" her voice became more grunge, clearly doing an impression of him "—'This is just a minor setback! Things could be looking up soon'. If you're not staying... maybe you can just come back for visits? You've clearly been by yourself in all that time you've been away; I don't think you should keep being alone, what's happening in all. I mean... that's what I think, anyway." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Al. I forgive you." 

He knew he'd regret this later, but he couldn't exactly help himself at the moment. Alastor slowly stood up, unlocking the door. 

Charlie tensed when he did something he'd normally never do: hug her. 

She paused for a long, long minute, then awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and patted his back reassuringly. 

"Everything will be okay, Al. I promise."

... 

_END OF PART EIGHT_

**Author's Note:**

> haha no
> 
> This is what Charlie was thinking when Alastor hugged her: "shit shit shit what the fuck are you supposed to do when the radio demon hugs you fAUUUUUUGH-"
> 
> Anyway, something completely unrelated to this story:
> 
> If you want to see official HoS related artwork, communicate with fellow readers of the series, theorize, see vague spoilers (usually in the form of dialogue or short paragraphs), headcanons I follow for the AU, and possibly share fanart (for the original series or the AU), you can come down to the Hotel of Shadow Discord Server! We'll happily welcome new "patients"!
> 
> https://discord.gg/hPgZ9cA
> 
> You'll just have to post that into the search bar because I sUCK SO HARD when it comes to links on Archive. UGH. [mood incarnate jokes intensify]


End file.
